


An Exciting Journey

by Bernthemall (BernThemAll)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur is a sneaky mf, Cute, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Merlin is creepy, Twitter, arthur is a dork, but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BernThemAll/pseuds/Bernthemall
Summary: Months after being the subject of a random twitter user's infamous twitter thread, Arthur is travelling to his childhood home in London to visit his sister for New Year's Eve. The boring train journey from Manchester Airport to London St. Pancras is made much more bearable by his favourite twitter user obsessing over him over social media. Maybe this time, he can do some stalking of his own.





	

 

In the absence of his beloved sister Morgana, Arthur has felt his Christmas spirit dwindle catastrophically. Whether he be choosing novelty gifts for his friends, or decorating his bare apartment with cheap tinsel and baubles from the thrift store; he seems to have lost his Christmas cheer. Perhaps it's due to Morgana's ability to play “All I want for Christmas is You” on full blast without fail on the first day of December, or the fact that she actually believes the old wive's tale that eating a mince pie every day for twelve days actually brings you luck. And though Arthur would hate to admit it out loud, being forced to spend a Christmas without his sister, and her suffocating festivity, was the hardest thing he had had to do.

Which is why he put in extra effort to get two weeks off from his highly paid job in Florida after Christmas, so that he could spend New Years in England, where he belongs.

So here he is, exiting the gate at Manchester Airport, bags in hand, searching for the train that would take him to London. He curses himself for not having searched harder for a flight that took him to Gatwick, or even Heathrow, so that he wouldn't have to spend hours sitting idly on a crowded train. Thinking back to his decision, perhaps he should have waited till Easter to surprise his friends and family.

But the decision was made now, and after having finally spotted the train that corresponded to the ticket in his hand, he boarded without a second thought.

**Buzz-Buzz**

Arthur's phone vibrates in his pocket just as he settles into his seat. He'd managed to snag a first class ticket, even though they had been all but sold out.

He tugs his phone out into the open and slides it unlocked.

** TWITTER **

**@MagicMerlin10:**

In Manchester, :O London Bound :DD

 

It's a Twitter notification for Merlin Emrys, a user he had stumbled upon not too long ago after a gruelling business flight from Toronto back to his home in Orlando. He had found him after his friend Gwen had alerted Arthur to the 'hilarious twitter thread that describes him to a tee'. He admits he had been curious to see what it was all about, but ended up being flattered and slightly creeped out by what he had found.

 

**@MagicMerlin10:**

ATTENTION FOLLOWERS THIS IS NOT A DRILL. I think I just saw my future husband.

 

Arthur remembers that after reading that tweet, he had searched for users named

'MagicMerlin'1' until 'MagicMerlin9' just to see how it was possible that _nine people_ before Merlin Emrys used the handle 'MagicMerlin'. The test proved to be inconclusive.

The thread continued with a number of flattering comments about the mystery man.

 

**@MagicMerlin10:**

Blond hair, blue eyes, jawline to die for. Actually, I'm tweeting from heaven. **#RIPMe**

**@MagicMerlin10:**

Blue Eyes just got up to go to the bathroom. We made eye contact. **#Swoon**

**@MagicMerlin10:**

He eats cheese and ham rolls with Pepsi. Terrible diet. He must work out A LOT.

**@MagicMerlin10:**

Just took off his jumper. All I can say is, BICEPS

 

It was odd, Arthur had noticed at the time, that the man being described had a lifestyle _very similar_ to his own. However, the next tweet seemed to directly link to Arthur, particularly as at the exact time it was posted, Arthur had spilt his drink all over his lap.

 

**@MagicMerlin10:**

MY POOR BABY. He just spilt soda all over himself. And we've still 2hrs left on the flight.

 

This time, someone had replied to Merlin, which further proved Arthur's suspicions that yes, he was the mystery man on 'MagicMerlin10's Twitter.

 

**@BabyBlue64:**

**@MagicMerlin10** Where are you flying to/from?

**@MagicMerlin10:**

**@BabyBlue64** Toronto to Orlando.

 

Though it was slightly creepy, Arthur found the attention intriguing and outrageously funny, and had decided to follow the charismatic user. He had half expected an ecstatic tweet, proclaiming Merlin's utter joy at being followed by his 'future husband', but nothing came. A glance at Merlin's hefty follow count informed Arthur that perhaps Merlin just _didn't notice._

Back in the present, and Arthur is once again alerted to a post by his favourite Twitter user.

  
**@MagicMerlin10:**

The planets have aligned and I have been given a second chance.

**@MagicMerlin10:**

He's here, on a Virgin Train from Manchester to London, in ENGLAND. On New Year's eve eve.

 

Arthur jumps, because this is just ridiculous... and seriously spooky. Twice in one year? He agrees with Merlin, there must be something in the stars.

There's only one thing to do, Arthur concludes.

The train is packed, families travelling down south, to see in the new year, or journeying home after a long Christmas, but Arthur knows he'll find Merlin somehow.

It takes him all of 20 minutes, pacing up and down the train, looking in every corner for a gangly, black haired, big eared, creep; with his eyes glued to his screen, or in this case, perhaps Arthur's arse. (Merlin had a tendency to go on tangents in the past). _20 minutes_ before he realises that Merlin had tweeted _about_ him. Therefore he had _seen_ him. Which means he's _near_.

Without a second thought, Arthur digs into his pocket for his phone, still stood in the aisle of the crowded train. He sees the notification on his lockscreen.

 

**TWITTER:**

**@MagicMerlin10:**

He's pacing. Perhaps afraid of trains? More info later.

**@MagicMerlin10:**

He's looking for something. Maybe someone?

**@MagicMerlin10:**

My love! I'm the one you're looking for :'( TAKE ME NOW!!

 

Arthur narrows his eyes at his screen before scoffing and shaking his head. He looks up, glancing down the rows one last time, hoping to catch a glimpse of his admirer, then goes back to his seat.

He gives up on his crusade for a while, taking time to scroll through his phone, clicking on various news articles and stories. He is deeply immersed in an account of an Italian painter's disappearing brushes, when he sees his screen light up once again.

 

**TWITTER:**

**@MagicMerlin10:** (in reply to **@BabyBlue64)**

 **@BabyBlue64** I'm sure this is an invasion of privacy but here goes - _(image)_

 

Arthur can't quite believe it. It's him. Sitting there, staring down at his smartphone, eyebrows furrowed and jaw set. Hair mussed and jacket clad. It's him, definitely. From a front view. Which means that _Merlin_ has a front view.

He jerks and looks up, through the gap in between the two train seats in front of him. He can only imagine how strange he looks to other passengers right now; peering eerily down the carriage. But he looks all the same, and low and behold, is the gangly, black haired, big eared creep, staring down at his black laptop.

What Arthur does next is something that he would later swear to have no recollection of. He swipes at his phone until he sees the familiar grainy screen, angles his hands upwards and snaps. The idea of it making a sound is an afterthought that Arthur is pleased didn't come to fruition.

He glances up again, checking if he had been spotted, pleased to find that he was in the clear.

With a signature smirk on his face, Arthur fiddles with the item in his hand, pulling up his own twitter profile and typing manically. He almost hits send when something interrupts him.

 

**@MagicMerlin10:**

He's smirking at something. I'm sure he just looked right at me? What is he smirking at???

 

Arthur grins this time, wide as possible and revises his post before sending. He watches Merlin's face discretely.

 

**@ArthurP89:**

Perhaps it's that ghastly jacket you're wearing. _(image)_

 

It's comical, really. Watching Merlin's blue eyes balloon before darting around the carriage. Arthur keeps his eyes trained outside, watching the greenery race past as he sees Merlin examine him, in his peripheral. The only sign of Arthur's acknowledgement of the situation being the smirk on his face.

 

**@MagicMerlin10:**

**@ArthurP89** OMG IT'S YOU. I cannot believe it. I'm sooo sorry about being creepy.

**@MagicMerlin10:**

**@ArthurP89** How tf did you find me? Did you know I was talking about you? Sorry about the photo! :O

**@MagicMerlin10:**

**@ArthurP89** Wait. What do you mean 'ghastly'? This coat is lovely,

 

Arthur smiles flirtliy as he types his reply, extremely aware of Merlin's pretty blue eyes on his.

  
**@ArthurP89:**

 **@MagicMerlin10** You're right. It's a nice coat. But I can picture it in better places.

 

Arthur visibly sees Merlin's eyes narrow. Then without warning, he meets his gaze, playful and challenging.

 

**@MagicMerlin10:**

**@ArthurP89** Like where?

 

Arthur fully grins at him, eyes locked on the figure between the gap. He can tell that Merlin knows exactly what he's about to write, particularly since Arthur's been undressing him with his eyes during this whole exchange.

 

**@ArthurP89:**

**@MagicMerlin10** On my bedroom floor perhaps? ;)

 

The cheeky wink Arthur receives from across the way is all he needs to know that this is going to be an exciting journey.

 

 


End file.
